<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assassin holds the Spy by SelenaPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733774">Assassin holds the Spy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaPrince/pseuds/SelenaPrince'>SelenaPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaPrince/pseuds/SelenaPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>|General Sarov was dead... Alex could't look away, next thing he knew something or more like someone smash his head and he falls unconscious.</p><p>Do you have a death wish, Sasha?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yassen Gregorovich &amp; Alex Rider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Assassin holds the Spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General Sarov is dead. He just blew his brain out. Alex just stood there, he could't move. The man first offered him to basicaly be his son, now instead he killed himselve. Was he really so weak that his failure forced him to suicide? YES. He just did it so face it Rider.<br/>
The bomb I shoul focus on the bomb... Finally a diferent though entered Alex's mind. He also now realized that everyone aroud him is shooting or fighting, so he should probably move. But before he could do that...</p><p>,,I told you to leave this world, if you're not going to do so willingly, I will do it for you" were the cold words, the last thing, that he heard before a blow to his head. And Alex Rider fell to the darkness.</p><p>----AL--AL--AL--AL----</p><p>He was tired and maybe a little hungry, his head hurt, eyes would't open, but the bed was very comfortable... Waite a minute, this wasn't his bed and he didn't remember coming home. Last thing Alex remembers is.... Sarov, Russia...<br/>
Eyes snapped oped, body flew out of bed before anything else, which led to the spy to fall face first to the carpet  because his feet got tangled in sheets. Not a great wake up call. So maybe slowwing down sometimes ist't such a bad idea. Sitting up on the carpet Alex looks around. The walls are ligth blue, carpet dark green, bed sheets on the double bed are dark blue, there is also a wardrobe, desk, bookshef and two doors. Big white windows and large glass door lead to a balcony and an amazing view of an ocean and small colorfull houses.<br/>
The spy is stuned either this is a great dream or he is dead and this is heaven. Last option is that he was kidnaped and he shoul probably run, it is the most likely option so...<br/>
Very cautiously Alex untangles the sheets and move to the fist door - it's a bathroom with a big shower, toilet, sink and a small cabinet. Not what he was looking for, but no reason not to use it.</p><p>The second door was the way out finally.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably a oneshot, haven't decided yet.<br/>Pls excuse any mistakes, English isn't my first language.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>